


Mono no Aware

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku mourns a lost potsticker.  Gojyo creates a haiku.  Hakkai drinks sake.  Sanzo shoots his gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mono no Aware

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Saiyuki_Time challenge: 74 (cherry blossom). Time allowed: 65 minutes. Time taken: 54 minutes, including a hasty edit. Concrit very welcome.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---|---  
  


**Mono no Aware**

  
"Ha!" Gojyo stuffed the last potsticker into his mouth.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Too slow." Gojyo grinned, exposing a mouthful of half-chewed potsticker at Goku.

"Eww!"

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll blow another hole in your face," Sanzo said, clearly disgusted.

As if Gojyo cared. "Mmm. Delicious." He pretended to savor the flavors. "Pork, with a hint of ginger and a dash of garlic. Just the perfect amount of pepper. I'll have to give my compliments to the chef."

Goku stared at the empty plate mournfully. "It looked really tasty."

"The ephemeral nature of life," Hakkai murmured, sipping his sake.

Gojyo swallowed and caught his eye. "Ha. Philosophy and potstickers. Highbrow lunch today."

A small smile twitched the corner of Hakkai's mouth. "Poetry would be more appropriate than philosophy."

Gojyo grinned. "Okay. I can do poetry." He winked at Hakkai. "'If potstickers bloomed/like cherry blossoms, there still/wouldn't be enough.' For you," he added, looking benevolently at Goku. "Because you're a pig."

"I'm not the pig! You are! Pig kappa! Hog kappa!"

"Monkey swine—" Gojyo dove to the side a split second before the sharp crack of the pistol; he felt the bullet's wind on his cheek and a quick tug as it took a lock of his hair. "Fucking monk!"

Sanzo threw the gold card on the table. "I'll fucking kill anyone who isn't in the fucking jeep in thirty seconds."

Gojyo pushed his chair back, deliberately knocking Goku's into the corner so that he'd have to scramble over the top to get out. He leaned negligently against it while Goku sputtered and shoved, watching Hakkai neatly cork his sake bottle and slip it into a pocket before standing, too. He let his eyes follow the curve of Hakkai's ass for a moment; when he looked back up, Hakkai was giving him one of his cool, knowing looks.

Gojyo felt his cock stir. He straightened and Goku crashed to the floor in a tangle of wood and crockery.

"After you," Gojyo murmured. Hakkai's eyes flashed, but he walked past Gojyo towards the door. Gojyo followed a few steps behind, wondering why the whole fucking restaurant wasn't jumping the sexy bastard and trying to get a piece of the perfect, hot ass in front of him.

Though he'd kill anyone who tried, of course. He slipped ahead of Hakkai and put a proprietary hand on his hip when they reached the door, pushing it open and guiding Hakkai through it casually, like a friend would. The heat from Hakkai's body branded his palm, and he caught a whiff of sake and sweat as Hakkai went past.

"I want you," Gojyo murmured as Goku stormed up to them.

"I know," Hakkai murmured back. His hand brushed Gojyo's before he smiled cheerfully at Goku. "Ready?"

Goku looked wistful. "D'you think Sanzo will get anything for us to eat until we reach the next town?"

"I doubt it," Hakkai said. He slid into the driver's seat. "But it's only a few hours. We'll be there before you know it."

"That's what you always say." Goku sighed, then brightened. "But there's still an apple or two, right?"

Gojyo cuffed his ear. "Yeah, there's still a couple of apples. Pig."

"Hog." Goku grinned and bounced towards Jeep.

Gojyo followed him into the back, settling in his seat and staring at Hakkai's long neck. Yeah. Tonight. From behind, maybe, so he could suck on the little knob where shoulders met spine.

Sanzo emerged from the restaurant and climbed into the passenger's seat. "Get going," he said.

"Fine weather, isn't it?" Hakkai murmured. He put Jeep into gear and they were off.

*****

Still trembling from the sharp report of the monk's gun, Mei brought her tray out from the kitchen. The four strangers had certainly eaten enough; no food remained on the plates, other than a few grains of rice sticking to the side of the dark-haired man's bowl and an untouched pickled plum lying neatly on the monk's plate. She placed his newspaper, the immense stack of plates left behind by the gorgeous red-head and the boy, five empty sake bottles and the nearly empty condiment jars on her tray and wiped the table.

Many years later, long after the war had ended, she sometimes repeated the story of the wild monk and his companions to her grandchildren, and remembered the sound of a gunshot and the laughter of young men as they ate.

 

 

 


End file.
